dark709fandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
General Locations Comic Land Comic land is the island where the Matoran live. It is divided into two regions, the Comics Land and the Outer Comics Land. Its true name is Hapori-Nui, after the great spirit that split in two to create Hapori Tohu and Hapori Dume. The Comic Land is located on the surface of the Bionicle planet(though some media has shown it with two suns), in the H20 Ocean. Because of this, though it is on the same planet, is it not part of Mata-Nui's world and would not be effected if Mata-Nui were to permanently die.(though it's economy would be, as it imports and exports from many places in Mata-Nui's world) It is East of the island of Mata-Nui, and the seas between the two lands are often calm. This made it easy for massive ships populated with matoran to be sent from Ga-Koro to populate the Reserves. The Comics Land The region where all the comic makers live. It is the place where all the studios exist, even Dark709's. Bz-Metru Bz-Metru is a large city in the Western Comic Land. It contains the tower of Turaga Hakari. Royal City The Royal City(not pictured) is a city close to BZ-Metru. It is quite a bit smaller than BZ-Metru, and was once where the late Hapori Tohu ruled. The tower was rebuilt, it and the city are now a memorial to Tohu. The new Turaga rules in BZ-Metru rather than this city. The Outer Comics Land The great region that is separated from the Comics Land. The great, cozy village of Bobooba exists there and next to it is the dreaded Malice mountain where Malice Borg lived. Sublocations Dark709%27s comic studio Dark709's studio is located in the comics land, just like nearly every other studio too. Malice Mountain The great mountain where Malice Borg watces over the Boboobian Plains. Malice Borg's castle was forced to build on that mountain by Malice Borg after he had formed. Dark709 and his friends climbed on the mountain to get to Malice Borg's castle and epic battles were held there. Le-koro Reserve Home to many Le-Matoran that migrated to the comic land. This is where the Gukko stalls where Lucas709 worked before becoming dark709. This is also where Fred dueled Turahk. Ta-koro reserve Home to many Ta-Matoran that migrated to the comic land. This is where Lucas709 met Sir Pickles and Bob. It is unknown where it is but most likely, it is in Lava Valley. ""Onu-Koro reserve"" Onu-Matoran have populated a large underground cavern east of BZ-Metru. Since the Comic Land is full of a variety of self-replenishing ore, the Onu-Matoran began mining like no tomorrow. Due to their close proximity, they always trade with BZ-Metru. Their mining has been great for BZ-Metru as well as themselves, as they extract far more metal than BZ-Metru's old mining team did. The Onu-Reserve is more technologically advanced than the other reserves, thanks to its close work with BZ-Metru. The Onu-Reserve can be accessed from the BZ-Metru Archives, as there is a door between the two at the eastern end.